fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Farm Pit
|prodcode=119A |episode=36 |wish=Super seeds |writer=Ed Valentine |storyboard=Fred Gonzales |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |previous=Dad Overboard |next=Crock Talk }} Farm Pit is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 7. Plot Mr. Turner has been fired from his job, so he tries to start up a farm instead. Unfortunately, he has no luck at growing anything, so Timmy wishes his father's crops would grow huge. But now Timmy's father has so much success that he wants his family to stay on the farm forever! Synopsis It's 5 AM and Dad attempts to go to work early;however, everytime he backs out of the driveway the road is filled with cars. So, he moves to and fro on the driveway all day until the road cleared. At dinner, he is so fed up with traffic that he decides to quit his job to avoid it, and he decides to start a farm instead; however everything he touches dies, so Timmy wishes that his farm was awesome. The next morning, the field is filled with huge crops, due to Cosmo and Wanda using super seeds. However, super seeds are so super that they outweigh magic. Later, Cosmo opens a tornado in a jar that Dad bought; consequently, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof get blown away by it. Therefore, Timmy has to do all the work, including rebuilding the farm. When Dad decides to have a farm forever, Timmy becomes terrified and wonders where his fairies are, accidentally feeding the animals with super-seeds, making them enormous. Cosmo and Wanda are actually in poor and crime-filled Cleveland, where Cosmo decides to go to find "the wizard" (after reading a sign) to get their wands, with his friends the lion (a hobo), the tinman (a mailbox) and the scarecrow (a mop), parodying The Wizard of Oz. Wanda gets arrested due to tripping on a crime scene but she earns her freedom later. By this time, Cosmo is dressed like Dorothy. Timmy then figures that if he goes in the tornado he would land on the same place his faires did, or he would die, so he jumped into the tornado. Dad tries to harvest the crops himself, but everytime he touches it, they die. Later, Timmy finds his fairies and asks why aren't they in Dimmsdale yet, and Cosmo says he found his wands in his pocket. While they try to find a way to solve the super seeds problem, they poof home, where everything is dead thanks to Dad, who says he would rather be stuck in traffic than having this farm. Timmy then wishes lthat his dad would take up his old job. The next morning, Dad summons a super-seed-fed cow and he goes to work taking Timmy to school. Cosmo misses the magical land of Cleveland, so he poofs up the hobo, mop and mailbox and they all go singing to Cleveland. Airdate This episode was first aired on August 5th 2012, along with "Crock Talk" Additional information Songs *Magical Land of Cleve Song External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7